garofandomcom-20200223-history
Higari
Higari was the legendary fallen Makai priestess and the main antagonist featured in The Tougen Flute. Personality & Character Higari was a vain person and obsessed with power as she was willing to borrow the power of darkness to become the most powerful Makai Priestess. After gaining the unlimited power of darkness, she became more arrogant and over-confident of her powers which lead to her own downfall, (first, defeated and sealed by Sougen and second, permanently destroyed by Rekka and Jabi). Skills & Abilities *'Makai Priestess Training': Higari was well-versed in all Makai Priest' attack spells and techniques, and she was specifically adept in dark magic and curses. *'Skull Form': In her skull form, Higari showed a wide range of magical capabilities such as spiritual manifestation, healing and persuasion abilities. *'Horror-like Form': In her resurrected form, Higari was able to withstand a heavy assault of Makai Priests' attacks and can only be defeated by the powerful yet difficult-to-master spell "Phoenix Flame Attack". Tools & Equipment *'Madō Brush': Like most Makai Priest, she used a Makai brush as her weapon. *'Tonfa & Axe': Later in her horror-like form, Higari transformed and used Magi and Agi's tonfas and axe as her weapons. History Long ago, a Makai Priestess named Higari desired to have more powers to set her above the rest of her fellow Makai Priests. In order to fulfill her desire, she dabbled in the dark powers and became too powerful that even heaven and earth can be controlled by her. After tampering with powers no one should wield, Higari had to be stopped to avoid further evil and was eventually sealed away by another Makai Priest named Sougen. Using his body and his own life, he created the Tougen Flute and sealed Higari's soul within her skull shortly after his death. However, through a special ritual, those who seek Higari's power can resurrect her by replaying eight notes on the Tougen Flute to undo Sougen's seal. Eventually, Higari recruited two Makai Priestesses named Agi and Magi by offering them eternal life, as the latter was gravely ill, if they could find a Makai Priest who can see Sougen's skeletal arm as the Tougen Flute. From there, the person is subjected to repeat the eight note process that sealed Higari in order to reverse it. Rekka was revealed as the ideal host of the first seven notes representing the dark aspects of the human mind, but the final note is the death scream of a Makai Priest. Though Jabi was the intended target, Magi's desperate desire for life forced her to murder Agi when they two were backed into a corner. Once revived, Higari consumed everything nearby, including Magi and her lover's corpse, to create a demonic body for herself with the intent to kill Jabi and Rekka. However, the Makai Priestesses use the "Phoenix Flame Attack" technique to destroy Higari. Pics Gallery File:Higari.png File:Higari II.png File:Higari III.png File:Higari 4.png Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Priest Category:Fallen Makai Priest